Looking Back
by stepd81
Summary: Sequel to The Softer Side. People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would. Chapter 11 up!
1. Silent Night

Title: Looking Back (Chapter 1)  
Pairing: H/OC, W/C  
Warnings: Possible spoilers for any episode that has aired  
Summary: "People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would"  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The summary is from the Kenny Chesney song "A Lot of Things Different" and the lyrics in this chapter are from "The Dance" by Garth Brooks. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Ok people, this is the first chapter of the sequel to _The Softer Side_. Sorry it's so short, but it's just kind of setting things up. Warning to those of you who like the way _The Softer Side_ ended, this does **not** have a happy ending. But it's not all sad, so I hope you will give it a chance. Please, please review and let me know what you think. ;)

Chapter 1 – _Silent Night_

Hindsight is 20/20, if I could do it again, shoulda, woulda, coulda…that's what everyone says; now he knows it's true.

House sits in the dark at his piano, drinking scotch and staring into the silent room. He's not playing; he doesn't play much anymore. It makes him think of Elizabeth, but then, almost everything reminds him of her.

She loved to listen to him play; she would sit on the couch or on the bench with him, close her eyes and listen for hours. He had even learned some of her country songs because it made her happy. Now in the silence, one of her favorites comes to mind.

"_Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars above   
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye"_

He finishes his glass of scotch; he remembers their last dance. They were in the living room; it was late in the evening. She was wearing a pair of his boxers and an old t-shirt; she'd never been more beautiful.

He throws his glass at the wall to erase the image; the glass shatters, violently breaking the silence. He'd known she'd say goodbye; he'd always known. Ultimately, that had been the problem.

An image of Elizabeth standing in the rain, tears mixing with rain washing down her face invades his mind. He shakes it off. It wasn't all bad. The beginning was very good.

"_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance"_

He can even remember their first dance with a smile._  
_


	2. Their Song

Title: Looking Back (Chapter 2)  
Pairing: H/OC, W/C  
Warnings: Possible spoilers for any episode that has aired  
Summary: "People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would"  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The summary is from the Kenny Chesney song "A Lot of Things Different". Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Ok, here's chapter two. I hope you like. ;)

Chapter 2 – _Their Song_

House and Elizabeth were out on their second double date with Wilson and Cameron. They were at a bar where the DJ was playing songs from the 80s and early-90s; they were sitting at a table near the bar, talking and laughing. Then the DJ started Cyndi Lauper, and Elizabeth grabbed Cameron's hand.

"Come on, Allison. 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'. We have to dance." She said as she dragged a giggling Cameron a few feet away from the table.

House leaned into Wilson as they watched the girls dancing, shaking their asses, and occasionally rubbing together. "This is how all my best fantasies start."

Wilson just nodded wordlessly.

Elizabeth pulled Cameron close to whisper in her ear. "We've got two pairs of eyes following our every move."

Cameron giggled. "I know. We are so getting laid tonight."

"Oh yeah." Elizabeth laughed.

The song ended and the girls went back to their table. Elizabeth reached across House to get her drink, intentionally rubbing against him; she could feel the shiver that passed through him at the contact.

"So, that was some show." Wilson commented.

"Liked that, did you?" Cameron smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Elizabeth was grinning at House. "How about you?"

"I think it's time to go," was his only answer.

She was standing in front of his chair, and took one step closer putting her between his legs, but made no further move toward him. "That good?" She blinked innocently, as though she had no idea what their dance had done to him and Wilson.

House pulled her forward abruptly, nearly spilling her into his lap, and kissed her until she was near breathless. Then he stood, readying to leave.

George Michael's "Father Figure" started to play and Elizabeth looked to House. "Wait. We have to dance to this."

House froze. "I don't dance."

She grabbed his left hand. "Come on." She begged. "Just sway with me. I mean, this song? The irony alone should amuse you." Her midnight blue eyes were big and pleading.

He sighed; he could deny her nothing. "Fine. One dance." He wrapped his arms around her, and they swayed. He chuckled on the first chorus. "I can't believe you want this to be our song."

She looked up at him. "What do you mean, 'our song'?"

He rolled his eyes. "I thought that was in the women's rulebook. First dance equals couple's song."

She broke into a smile. "I hadn't thought about it, but I think it's a great song." She began to sing along.

"_That's all I wanted  
Just to see my baby's  
Blue eyed shine  
This time I think that my lover  
Understands me  
If we have faith in each other  
Then we can be  
Strong"_

He pulled her closer, laying his cheek against her hair and closing his eyes; he allowed himself to get lost in her.

"He looks happy." Cameron smiled as she and Wilson watched House dancing with Elizabeth.

Wilson nodded. "She makes him happy." Then he looked at Cameron. "You make me happy."

Her smile widened as she took his hand. "You know, you're already getting lucky tonight."

"Oh, well, I'll save my lines then. I hate to waste a good one." He grinned, then pulled her in for a kiss.

As the song ended, Elizabeth pulled House into a passionate kiss. She whispered against his lips. "Take me home and make love to me."

He nodded and led her to the door; Wilson and Cameron following.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"I've thought about 'Is This Love.'"

"Really? Whitesnake?" House looked at Elizabeth. They were lying in bed after making love, talking about songs they would have picked for "their song". "I was sure you would have gone for some really sappy country song."

She chuckled. "You know, I listen to all kinds of music, but you just won't stop picking on my love of country." He raised his eyebrows in a 'and this surprises you?' manner, and she laughed again. "Ok, your turn. What would you pick to be 'our song'?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on. There must be something. A song that pops in your head, unexpectedly even, when you see me?" She urged.

" 'I Want Your Sex.'" He said without hesitation; she elbowed him playfully, and he laughed. Silently, he pulled her closer to him and began running his fingers through her hair. After a few moments, he answered. "Every time I see you, I get 'You Are So Beautiful' stuck in my head. It's like my mental theme song for you."

She raised her head and looked at him with loving eyes. "My theme for you is 'When I See You Smile'." She leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, and their passion rose.

On the radio, a dedication went out from W & C to H & E; "Father Figure" began to play.

_**Father Figure**_

_That's all I wanted  
Something special, something sacred  
In your eyes  
For just one moment  
To be bold and naked  
At your side  
Sometimes I think that you'll never  
Understand me  
Maybe this time is forever  
Say it can be _

That's all you wanted  
Something special, someone sacred  
In your life  
Just for one moment  
To be warm and naked  
At my side

Sometimes I think that you'll never  
Understand me  
But something tells me together  
We'd be happy

(Baby)  
I will be your father figure  
(Oh baby)  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
(I'd love to)  
I will be your preacher teacher  
(Be your daddy)  
Anything you have in mind  
(It would make me)  
I will be your father figure  
(Very happy)  
I have had enough of crime  
(Please let me)  
I will be the one who loves you  
Until the end of time

That's all I wanted  
But sometimes love can be mistaken  
For a crime  
That's all I wanted  
Just to see my baby's  
Blue eyed shine  
This time I think that my lover  
Understands me  
If we have faith in each other  
Then we can be  
Strong

I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
Until the end of time

If you are the desert  
I'll be the sea  
If you ever hunger  
Hunger for me  
Whatever you ask for  
That's what I'll be

So when you remember the ones who have lied  
Who said that they cared  
But then laughed as you cried  
Beautiful Darling  
Don't think of me

Because all I ever wanted  
It's in your eyes baby, baby  
And love can't lie, no...  
(Greet me with the eyes of a child)  
My love is always telling me to...  
(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)  
Just hold on, hold on  
I won't let you go, my baby

I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
(So I am gonna love you)  
Until the end of time  
I will be your father  
I will be your preacher  
I will be your daddy  
I will be the one who loves you until the end of time


	3. Visiting The Past

Title: Looking Back (Chapter 3)  
Pairing: H/OC, W/C  
Warnings: Possible spoilers for any episode that has aired  
Summary: "People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would"  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The summary is from the Kenny Chesney song "A Lot of Things Different". Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Finally, here's a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. This was a hard one to get out, but I hope it's worth it. Please review, any and all comments are welcome. ;)

Chapter 3 – _Visiting The Past_

"On the count of conspiracy to commit murder, we, the jury, find the defendant, Nathaniel Waterford, guilty."

Elizabeth squeezed House's hand as they listened to the foreman reading the verdict.

"On the final count, murder in the first degree, we, the jury, find the defendant, Nathaniel Waterford, guilty."

Upon hearing the verdict on the final charge, Elizabeth released the breath she'd been holding, and turned to House. "It's over."

He nodded. "You okay?" He studied her face, concern shining in his cerulean eyes.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I really am." She leaned in, giving him a soft kiss. "Let's get out of here." He nodded agreement, and she turned to Jon and Brendan, who had been sitting next to them through court. "We're going. Want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good." Jon answered, and he and Brendan followed the couple out of the courtroom.

On the way out the door, she saw Nate's father. He approached her, and she stopped to listen.

"I'm glad your parents weren't here to see what you caused."

She responded solemnly. "Well, Commissioner Waterford, I'm sorry your wife had to hear what her son did to her baby." She looked over his shoulder at the petite woman, who looked too shell-shocked to even cry. "Maybe you should focus a little more on her, and not worry so much about me." With that Elizabeth turned back to House, took his hand and walked out of the courthouse.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"Are you two going to come back for sentencing?" Brendan asked.

"I don't think so. I'm fine just knowing that he'll get what he deserves." Elizabeth answered.

Jon looked at her. "When do you have to leave?"

"A couple more days, we plan on leaving Sunday afternoon."

"I keep telling her, I can beg Cuddy to give me a couple more days." House interjected.

Elizabeth shook her head. "And she'll just give you more clinic hours later. Which means, you'll be in a pissy mood, and I don't want to have to deal with that." She teased. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Ooh, better be careful. You keep sticking that out; someone's going to grab hold of it."

His eyes lit with mischief. "Mmm…promise?"

She grinned and leaned toward him for a deep kiss.

"Eww. Get a room already." Jon teased them.

Elizabeth pulled back, still grinning. "We have one, a rather nice one actually."

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We know already, the Waldorf-Astoria, very classy." He said in mock-annoyance.

"Yeah, must be nice, but we can't all date rich doctors." Jon pouted.

Elizabeth chuckled. "True. I mean, if you latched on to a rich doctor, who'd date the strippers and hookers." She dead-panned.

A moment later, they all burst into laughter.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"So, where are we going?" House asked, taking in the scenery as Elizabeth drove through the city she knew so well.

It was Saturday afternoon; she'd been showing him her favorite places. "I want to show you something." That was all she said.

He didn't push, just sat back to enjoy the quiet ride.

Twenty minutes later, she turned into a cemetery. He sat up a little straighter, interest piqued.

She parked the car and got out; he followed as she began making her way down a path. She stopped suddenly, looking down at a large headstone.

House looked down at the dual headstone, reading the names. "Gerald and Marie Jensen." He looked at her. "Your parents?"

She nodded and looked at him. "I know I've never talked about them. It's just hard." She looked back to the headstone. "Ten years and it still hurts like a fresh wound." House stayed silent, just watching and listening. "It was just after graduation. They were out on the town celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary. They were on their way home from the theater; Mom loved to go to the theater. A drunk driver ran a red light and t-boned the car." She squatted down in front of the grave, tears in her eyes, fingers caressing the letters on the marble. "The police said she was killed on impact, but Dad held on until a couple of days later." She looked up at him. "I believe he just couldn't imagine living without her. They were so in love; as a kid, I always dreamed of having what they had someday." She stood and took his hand.

He raised her hand to his lips and brushed a soft kiss across her knuckles. "I love you."

She smiled as a couple tears slipped down her cheeks. "I love you, too." She kissed and wrapped her arms around him as he held her to him.

After a few moments, she pulled back, but kept hold of his hand as she walked on down the path, away from the car.

"Where are we going?" He questioned, trailing slightly behind.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a secretive smile and just continued walking.

Finally, when they stopped, he read the name on the headstone, Jason Waterford. "Please tell me you didn't drag me to visit your ex-boyfriend's grave." He teased, rolling his eyes.

She chuckled, and squatted down to talk to the tombstone. "Hey Jase." She smiled. "It's over. Everyone knows the truth. Sleep and I'll see you later." She kissed her fingertips and ran them over his name.

House stood back, and allowed her a moment of privacy to say goodbye to the man she'd loved.

She stood and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Let's go." They left the cemetery and headed back to the hotel for a quiet evening in.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"So, what did you two do yesterday?" Jon asked at brunch the next day.

"Unless it's something we don't want to know. Keep in mind I'm eating." Brendan teased.

House smirked and Elizabeth smacked Brendan's arm playfully. "I showed him all the old hangouts." She paused. "Then we visited Mom & Dad and Jason."

Jon and Brendan looked at her. Jon cleared his throat. "Good. We were afraid you would be able to."

She smiled softly. "I probably wouldn't have, but this man is my rock." She patted House's leg lovingly and smiled at him as he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Brendan looked at House. "Good. Thank you."

House just gave his patented single nod, understanding.

The four friends finished their meal with lighter conversation, and then walked out to the parking lot to say bye.

Jon hugged Elizabeth. "It was so good to see you. Wish it could have been for better reasons, though."

She smiled. "We had good times anyway."

He smiled back and then shook House's hand. "I'm glad you were able to come with her. I know it meant a lot to her."

House nodded. "Nothing could have stopped me."

Elizabeth hugged Brendan. "Teddy Bear, now it's your turn to visit."

He grinned. "Promise." He turned to House, shaking his hand. "Greg. You keep making her happy."

House nodded. "Will do. See you guys next time." He opened Elizabeth's door, as she got in, waving one last time.

With a nod to her two friends, House got in the car. He looked at Elizabeth as he started the car. "Ready?"

She looked out the window, taking a deep breath, then nodded. She looked at him with a soft smile. "Yeah, I am."

He smiled back and off they went

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Half an hour later, they left the city behind. House looked over to see that Elizabeth had fallen asleep. He noticed that she looked more peaceful than he'd seen her look for a while.

'_I guess she put a lot of ghosts to rest here._' He smiled.

He took hold of her hand, brushed a kiss across her knuckles, and drove them on home.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Author's Note: I could have written a whole story on the trip to NYC. I hope I captured enough here to make sense and satisfy. :) The next chapter should be up later today. Be warned: it's an ADULT scene. ;P


	4. Home

Title: Looking Back (Chapter 4)  
Pairing: H/OC, W/C  
Warnings: Possible spoilers for any episode that has aired  
Summary: "People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would"  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The summary is from the Kenny Chesney song "A Lot of Things Different". Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Two chapters in one day? I rock…lol…just kidding. **WARNING: This chapter contains fairly explicit sexual situations. NOT recommended for the younguns. If this kind of material offends you, please skip this chapter; it isn't absolutely essential to the storyline.** Hope you like. Please review, any and all comments are welcome. ;)

Chapter 4 – _Home_

He unlocked the door and ushered her in ahead of him. "Welcome home, Lizabeth." He whispered in her ear as he stepped up behind her.

She set her bag down, looking around the room; she smiled. "Home." She nodded. Then she turned to him, capturing his lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

He was caught momentarily off-guard, but then responded with equal fervor, turning them so he could pin her to the door. She moaned into his mouth as his hips ground against hers.

He pulled back from her lips to begin trailing kisses across her cheek to her ear, then along her jaw line and down, until he could reach her neck.

She moaned again, filled with ecstasy as he focused his attentions on a particularly sensitive spot. Her hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it off his shoulders; her hands found their way under his t-shirt to caress his stomach and up to his chest. She ran her fingernails lightly over his nipples eliciting a groan of pleasure from her lover.

He moved his kisses from her neck to capture her lips once again as he divested her of her shirt and brought his hands to her lace covered breasts.

She nipped his lips a couple times and drew her fingernails down his back, hard enough that he knew he'd still have marks the next day. This action brought a deep moan form him and he pulled back from her slightly to whisper, "Bedroom," in a lust-filled voice.

The husky, barely-controlled quality in his voice sent a shiver of desire down her spine, and she nodded.

Once in the bedroom, he quickly undressed her and helped her to get his t-shirt off of him.

She worked quickly to unbutton his jeans and pull them off. She was reaching for the waistband of his boxers when he grabbed her, firmly but gently pulling her up his body for another deep, searching kiss.

When he pulled back again, he pulled her up farther; finally positioning her so that she was above him, a knee on each side of his head.

"Oh god." She moaned at the first touch of his tongue on her sensitized flesh.

He smirked. "God works for me."

Any remark she might have made was lost as his lips closed around her clit, sucking long and hard. He began a fast pace, licking, sucking, thrusting his tongue deep inside her, tasting her like a fine wine.

She rocked her hips against him, keening from the pleasure flowing out from her center to every part of her body. She could feel the pressure building and grabbed the headboard in a white-knuckled grip.

He grasped her hips to steady her, and, sensing her impending orgasm, locked his mouth onto her clit, and thrust two fingers deep inside her tight channel, crooking them to hit her special spot.

Her climax exploded within her, and she screamed his name in ecstasy. As he let go of her, she collapsed to the bed beside him, instinctively falling to his left side.

He watched her, studying her expressions; she was so beautiful after climax.

Once she regained the ability to breathe, she opened her eyes. "Mmmm…that…was incredible." She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. She grinned against his lips. "Your turn."

She kissed his jaw, down to his neck, before moving down to his chest. She paused to nip and lick his nipples, causing him to moan. She continued down, until she reached her target. She licked her lips as she looked up at him mischievously. She took him fully into her mouth without preamble.

"Holy shit!" He cried out, feeling the head of his considerable length bump the back of her throat.

She relaxed her throat and swallowed him down to the root, sucking long and hard. Then she began to pull back, scraping her teeth very lightly along his shaft as she pulled back to suck on the head. She brought one hand up to stroke his shaft, the other playing with his sac.

His hands were fisted in the bed sheets at his sides as he fought not to thrust up into her mouth. After a moment, he managed a harsh. "Stop." His eyes met her questioning ones, he panted. "Don't…want…in mouth…want to…be inside." He couldn't really complete a thought.

She grinned and released him with one final long lick. She pulled herself up and straddled his hips. His hands came up to rest on her hips, and he thrust up as he lowered herself. They both moaned their pleasure.

She leaned down to kiss him as the found their rhythm. She whispered against his lips. "Welcome home, Greg."

His eyes locked with hers, and he kissed her, long and deep, pouring all of his love into it.

They came together moments later, and then held each other as sleep overtook them.

They were at peace, at home, in each other.


	5. A Celebration

Title: Looking Back (Chapter 5)  
Pairing: H/OC, W/C  
Warnings: Possible spoilers for any episode that has aired  
Summary: "People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would"  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The summary is from the Kenny Chesney song "A Lot of Things Different". Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Finally! A new chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I hope you all are enjoying this story. I'm having a hard time with it right now, but I'm hoping it will pick up soon. Also, just a note about the format. Each chapter is just scene in the relationship between House and Elizabeth; days, weeks, or months will pass between but they are in chronological order. Hope it flows alright for everyone. Please review, let me know what you think; any and all comments are welcome. ;)

Chapter 5 – _A Celebration_

"We're going to be late." House stated.

Elizabeth pulled her shirt over her head. "No we're not. The restaurant is ten minutes away." She went to the mirror to run a brush through her hair. "Besides, it's all your fault. If you didn't look so damn good, we'd have been ready an hour ago." She turned to him with a grin.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. He was caressing her back under her shirt as she kissed and nipped along his jaw line.

"I guess we will be late." She breathed as his hand slipped inside her bra to fondle her bare breast.

A low chuckle was his only response.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

They reached the table where Wilson and Cameron were already seated at 7:15.

"Sorry we're late." Elizabeth apologized to their friends.

House, who didn't look sorry at all, smirked. "We started celebrating early."

Wilson and Cameron chuckled. "That's what we figured."

Cameron nodded. "We actually thought you might be later than you were."

Elizabeth grinned. "The way he looks tonight; it's a miracle we got here at all."

The waiter appeared then. "Are you ready to order?"

Wilson and Cameron nodded. House looked at Elizabeth.

She smiled. "Order for me."

He nodded and ordered their meals. "And a bottle of champagne. We're celebrating."

The waiter nodded and left to put their order in.

Elizabeth held House's hand. "He doesn't really care about our six-month anniversary, but he's appeasing me because he's getting great sex out of it."

House chuckled. "Aww…come on, Lizabeth. We have great sex even if it's not a special occasion." She grinned at him, and he kissed her hand.

The waiter reappeared and champagne was poured. Wilson raised his glass. "A toast, to House and Elizabeth, six months and still going."

Everyone clinked glasses and took a sip. House looked at Elizabeth. "I don't know how you've managed to put up with me this long, but I hope you can stand a little while longer."

She gave him a soft smile and cupped his face in her hands. She brushed her thumbs lightly over his lips, then gave him a sweet kiss. Her eyes never left his, and her words were softly spoken. "Because I love you, silly. And I…I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him once more.

She sat back in her seat and looked at Wilson and Cameron, who had tried not to watch the display of affection between the couple. "Sorry. Didn't mean to get all mushy in public."

Cameron shook her head. "You're in love; nothing wrong with showing it."

House put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, and she relaxed into his embrace.

Cameron smiled. "So, I never have heard the whole story of how you met."

House grinned. "Ah, yes. The Saga of House & Elizabeth." He looked at Elizabeth. "Do you want to tell it, or should I?"

She shook her head, grinning. "I'll tell it; I don't trust you." She smiled at Cameron and Wilson. "It was the day I interviewed for the housekeeping job. He was sarcastic and mildly insulting, and I thought he was so handsome."

Wilson shook his head, amazed. "So, he was his typical self and still got you? Unbelievable."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Well, he really wasn't so bad. He held conversation and at a few points even made attempts at being charming. Anyway, I'm not saying I fell in love with him that first day. There was instant attraction, lust, but the love…that grew over time."

Cameron nodded. "That's usually how it happens."

The waiter appeared with their meals, and they enjoyed the rest of the evening.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"That was nice." Elizabeth commented on their date as they walked into the house.

He stepped up behind her. "Hmm, and the night's not over." He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine. "Stay here." He stepped around her.

She watched as he moved over to the CD player. "Father Figure" began to play; House held his hand out to her. "Dance with me?"

Elizabeth grinned and took his hand. He pulled her into his arms, and they swayed to the music. When the song ended, he held onto her. "Wait for it." He murmured quietly, waiting for the next song.

Elizabeth laughed when "I Want Your Sex" began. She pulled him down for a kiss. "It's all yours." She chuckled again, kissing him lightly.

He deepened the kiss for a moment, then spoke against her lips. "Happy six-month anniversary, Lizabeth."


	6. Holiday Planning

Title: Looking Back (Chapter 6)  
Pairing: H/OC, W/C  
Warnings: Possible spoilers for any episode that has aired  
Summary: "People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would"  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The summary is from the Kenny Chesney song "A Lot of Things Different". Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Sorry it took me so long. Here's a holiday chapter; I hope to get another up by Christmas. Please review, let me know what you think; any and all comments are welcome. ;)

Chapter 6 – _Holiday Planning_

"I'm going to buy a Christmas tree tomorrow." Elizabeth announced.

House lowered his newspaper. "What?"

She sat on the coffee table facing him. "Please, Greg. It's our first Christmas. Let me decorate the house."

House rolled his eyes. "Christmas is just a season of competition. Everybody spends too much money decorating their house to outdo the neighbors, and buys big expensive gifts to show how much they love one another." He shook his head. "I don't buy into all that."

She looked at him with teary eyes. "I just think it's a time to spend with the ones you love." She stood. "For me, that's you." She turned and walked out of the room.

He stared after her for a moment. "Shit." He muttered, rising from the couch to follow her.

She was sitting on the bed in the spare room furiously swiping at tears.

"I'm sorry." He said as he sat beside her.

She shook her head. "It's ok. It's not a big deal." She wiped away the last tears and took a deep breath. "You're right. It's become a commercialized holiday."

"But it's a big deal to you." He watched her, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"It was my parents' favorite time of year. They didn't go crazy with it, but always had a tree and a few simple gifts for each other." She looked up at him. "It wasn't about how many gifts they got or how much money they spent. It was about seeing the joy and excitement on the other's face, about knowing they made the other happy."

House looked away; he felt like an asshole. He took a deep breath. "We can…"

Elizabeth started to interrupt. "You don't have…" The look in his eyes stopped her.

"Tomorrow we'll go get a tree." He finished, meeting her eyes, again shining with tears.

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

mdmdmdmdmdmd

House opened the door and greeted Wilson. "Come on in. I'm almost ready."

Wilson stepped into the living room and froze at the sight before him. "You have a Christmas tree."

"And playing the part of Captain Obvious…James Wilson." House retorted sarcastically.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "It's just…you hate Christmas."

House looked at him. "Yeah, well, things change."

Wilson stared at him for a moment. "Man, you are so whipped." He chuckled.

House grabbed his wallet and keys. "Says the Jew living a Christmas wonderland."

Elizabeth walked into the room, ending their banter. "Hi, James." He nodded in greeting. She went to House. "Leaving?"

He nodded. "I'll be back later."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Have fun."

He smiled, then turned to Wilson. "Let's go."

Wilson nodded and followed him out.

Once they were in the car, Wilson looked at him. "So, where are we going?"

House stared out the windshield. "The mall for Christmas shopping, then out for a much needed drink."

Wilson chuckled and started the car without further comment.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"I feel a little guilty because I kind of forced him into this, breaking down into tears and all." Elizabeth told Cameron over lunch in the cafeteria.

"You shouldn't feel bad. I don't think he hates it as much as he says. Besides it's important for you to celebrate your first Christmas." Cameron replied.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I guess. It meant so much to my parents, and I wanted us to have something like that. I just hate the thought that he's only going through the motions to make me happy."

Cameron shook her head. "I don't think that's the case. You make him so happy. And according to Jim, he was pretty excited while they were shopping for gifts."

Elizabeth smiled. "I hope so." Then she saw a familiar man approaching, followed closely by another. "Speak of the devil." She said.

"And here I am." House answered.

Elizabeth laughed as he and Wilson sat. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Same old, same old." Wilson answered.

House grinned. "I was looking for you. I wanted to show you that I've got a little of the Christmas spirit." He pulled a sprig of mistletoe out of his jacket pocket.

Elizabeth grinned. "I see. And do you know how to use that?"

House's grin widened, as he held the mistletoe up over his head, and Elizabeth leaned in for a deep kiss.

"Hey, pass that over here." Wilson said.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at him, smiling coyly as Wilson got the mistletoe.

"Let's see if this works for us." He grinned, holding the mistletoe and pulling Cameron in for a kiss.

House pulled back from Elizabeth slightly. "I think I'm starting to like this holiday."

She smiled. "I hoped you might." She pulled him back for another kiss.


	7. Merry Christmas

Title: Looking Back (Chapter 7)  
Pairing: H/OC, W/C  
Warnings: Possible spoilers for any episode that has aired  
Summary: "People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would"  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The summary is from the Kenny Chesney song "A Lot of Things Different". Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Well, I wanted to get this chapter up by Christmas, but you know how that goes. And surprise, it's another fluff chapter; I promise the serious stuff is coming soon. Anyway, enjoy, and Happy New Year everyone! Please review, let me know what you think; any and all comments are welcome. ;)

Chapter 7 – _Merry Christmas_

"Don't pretend to be asleep; I know better." Elizabeth scolded, nudging House's shoulder. "It's Christmas."

He opened his eyes to see her grinning at him with childish glee. "It's too early."

She rolled her eyes. "It's eleven o' clock. I had you tucked all snug in your bed well before one."

"Yes, but you didn't have me tucked away all snug in my pants until well after two." He retorted, with a smirk.

She chuckled. "There's a Vicodin and a cup of coffee on the nightstand. I'm going to start brunch."

He watched her walk away, then reached for his pill, dry-swallowing it before taking a sip of coffee.

As he looked around him at the little touches of Elizabeth in his room- clothes piled on the chair in the corner, picture of her parents on the nightstand, her scent on the sheets- he allowed himself a moment to marvel at how lucky he was. Then, he pulled himself up and went to start the day.

She was standing at the stove cooking bacon. "Do you want scrambled eggs and biscuits or pancakes?"

He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What if I just want you?" He kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

She grinned. "I'm not currently on the menu." She turned to give him a quick kiss. "Watch the bacon; I'll start the biscuits and eggs."

He smiled as he watched her move around the kitchen. He was again struck with amazement at how easily she had maneuvered into his life, until he could no longer imagine it without her.

She caught him watching her. "What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." He flipped the bacon.

She put her hand lightly on his forearm and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She smiled.

He smiled in return. "I love you, too."

mdmdmdmdmdmd

After breakfast, they moved to the living room to open gifts. The first ones were basic- a new shirt for House, aromatherapy bath crystals for Elizabeth.

Then Elizabeth pulled one over. "Here, this is the one I really want you to open."

He took the gift and slowly peeled it open. Then he stared at the album in his hands, The Rolling Stones _Love You Live_. "This is an autographed original."

She nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I got lucky in a used record store."

He looked up at her. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome."

He grinned. "Your turn." He handed her the last present.

She tore into the wrapping paper. "Oh, Greg, it's beautiful." It was a small, oval, white-gold locket. "How did you know?"

He looked at her. "I saw you looking at it in the window the jewelry store. You said, 'It's sentimental foolishness, but I've always been a sucker for lockets.'" He smiled and leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands. "I know you think I don't pay attention, but I do." Then he glanced at the locket. "Open it."

Her brow crinkled, but she opened it. One side held a picture of her parents, and the other had a picture of her and House. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

He captured her lips in a tender, loving kiss. "Merry Christmas, Lizabeth."

"Merry Christmas, Greg." She whispered, kissing him again.


	8. Lovers' Spat

Title: Looking Back (Chapter 8)  
Pairing: H/OC, W/C  
Warnings: Possible spoilers for any episode that has aired  
Summary: "People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would"  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The summary is from the Kenny Chesney song "A Lot of Things Different". Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Yay, I made my deadline…lol. Hope you all like; it's a little longer than the last few chapters. Please review, let me know what you think; any and all comments are welcome. ;)

Chapter 8 – _Lovers' Spat_

Elizabeth stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, using another to wring the water from her long, brunette locks.

"I can't believe you're going to the hospital party." House grumbled, looking from the little black dress hanging from the doorframe to his girlfriend drying her hair.

"And I can't believe you're so adamantly refusing to go with me." She answered without looking at him.

"I don't do work parties. Hell, I don't do any kind of parties."

She glanced at him in the mirror. "There were a lot of things you didn't do before me."

He held his tongue on a retort and stalked out of the room.

Elizabeth sighed. She had been planning for weeks to attend the party; she'd passed on the Christmas party thinking that would ease the way to getting House to the New Years' party. But now it was New Years' Eve, and he was refusing to go.

'_He can be such a stubborn ass sometimes._' She thought to herself and went into the bedroom to begin dressing.

In the living room, House sat on the couch, stewing. He knew he was being a selfish jerk, but he wouldn't give in. He'd given in too many times, and now she practically expected it. He didn't need a woman coming into his life and changing him. The nagging voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Wilson, asked if that was really such a bad thing. He ignored it.

If she wanted to go to the party, she could go. He was going to sit on his couch, watch the ball drop on TV, and not think about her at the party in that little black dress.

"Fuck." He breathed.

She was standing in the bathroom putting on her makeup when he limped back in.

"I don't want you to go alone."

"Well, technically, I won't be alone. Wilson and Cameron will be there. Of course, you could go with me."

He shook his head. "I don't want to go."

She finished applying her lipstick and smacked her lips. "Then don't. But I'm going." She walked past him.

He turned to watch her; she was putting her jewelry on. "Don't go." It came out gruffer than intended, but he was getting desperate.

She clipped her watch on and paused. "Was that an order?" '_Oh, no._' She thought. '_We are not going there._' The jealous caveman thing just wasn't working for her anymore.

His mind was yelling a warning at him; this was dangerous territory. "No."

She slipped on her black heels and stood in front of him. "There are two choices here, Greg. You can go with me, or you can stay home alone. Either way, you have to trust me, or we've got bigger problems."

He looked away. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, really, but he was a man and the thought of all those guys looking at her... But he also wasn't ready to give in. So he looked back at her. "Have fun."

She nodded. "Happy New Year, Greg." She grabbed her coat and purse and left.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"House, you stubborn jackass, pick up the phone." Wilson was standing in the hall outside the cafeteria, using his cell phone to call House. "I know you're there." He paused, then sighed. "Fine. You've proven your point. Everyone knows you're still an asshole. Now get over here." He hung up and went back to the party.

Cameron turned to him. "Is he coming?"

He shrugged. "He wouldn't answer; I got the machine." He looked over to Elizabeth, standing across the room, laughing with a couple of nurses. "At least she's not letting his absence ruin it for her."

Cameron smiled at him. "It's a façade, all for show. On the inside, she's a wreck."

Wilson cocked his head curiously. "How can you tell?"

"Because she can be as pig-headed and stubborn as he is." She looked at Elizabeth. "And because I know how I'd feel if it happened to me."

He turned her to look at him. "But it won't happen to you." He kissed her.

She smiled and leaned into his kiss, allowing herself to be comforted by promises he couldn't possibly keep.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Elizabeth made her way to a table against the wall and sat, watching the couples on the dance floor.

She'd been there for about an hour and a half and had already talked to all of her work friends. She was bored, tired and very hurt/angry with House for leaving her to go by herself.

Wilson and Cameron had been throwing pitying and sympathetic glances her way since she'd arrived alone and told them House wasn't coming. As a result, she was actively avoiding them; pity was one thing she could really do without.

"Having fun?" A heavily accented voice broke into her thoughts.

She looked up to see Chase smiling at her. She nodded and smiled. "It's a nice party. Please have a seat." She offered after a moment's pause.

His smile widened. "Thank you." He sat. "So, where's House tonight?"

Hurt flickered through her midnight blue eyes. "He doesn't really like parties."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. There was a moment of silence. "Would you care to dance?"

She was momentarily caught off-guard, but then smiled. "Yes."

He stood and held out his hand; she took it and followed him to the dance floor.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

House walked into the hospital cafeteria expecting to see Elizabeth sitting at a table by herself or maybe with Wilson and Cameron. What he saw instead, stopped him in his tracks.

She was dancing…with Chase. She was enjoying herself, too. He could tell by her smile, and the twinkle he swore was in her eyes.

And that was it. That was how easily he could lose her. A smile and a dance and she could leave.

Jealousy flared inside him. He shook his head. '_This is ridiculous._' She'd never given him a reason to think she was unfaithful.

He slowly made his way across the dance floor and tapped Chase's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

Chase looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened when he saw his boss. He let go of Elizabeth as if he'd been burned. "Of course."

House gave a little smirk at Chase's reaction, but covered it quickly, and looked at Elizabeth. "Actually, I was talking to her."

Elizabeth smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Chase grew confused. "You want to dance with me?"

House rolled his eyes; Elizabeth giggled. "No. He wants to know if I want to dance with him." She looked at Chase. "What do you think?"

He smiled. "I think this is where I bow out." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for the dance." He glanced at House and left the dance floor.

Elizabeth looked at House. "I thought you don't do parties."

He shrugged. "I decided it probably wouldn't kill me." He held out his hand to her.

She smiled and stepped into him. "I'm glad you came." She kissed him.

He smiled. "I'm sorry I waited so long."

She cupped his cheek in her hand. "I understand."

She laid her head on his shoulder and they got lost in the music for a moment. Her eyes went to the open collar of his shirt- the sky blue button down that brought out his eyes- he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. She placed a soft, wet kiss on the exposed skin. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she grinned. "No t-shirt leaves exposed flesh begging to be kissed."

He grinned. "Well, we can leave, and I'll show you more skin begging to be kissed."

She chuckled, but shook her head. "Oh no. We're staying until midnight. But I promise when we get home, we'll ring in the New Year right."

He smiled. "Deal." He kissed her tenderly. "Love you."

"Love you, Greg." She kissed him, then laid her head on his shoulder again.

Happy New Year!


	9. Round One

Title: Looking Back (Chapter 9)  
Pairing: H/OC, W/C  
Warnings: Possible spoilers for any episode that has aired  
Summary: "People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would"  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The summary is from the Kenny Chesney song "A Lot of Things Different". Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Ok, here's a new chapter; it's not a happy one, but I hope you like anyway. Please review, let me know what you think; any and all comments are welcome. ;)

Chapter 9 – _Round One_

"What's all this?"

Elizabeth jumped, startled by House's abrupt entrance.

He picked up one of several pages scattered across the kitchen table. He studied it for a moment before turning his intense cerulean gaze to Elizabeth, who seemed to be purposefully avoiding his eyes.

"This is an application for the Princeton Police Department."

She glanced up at him. "Yes it is."

"And when exactly were you planning to mention it to me?"

"I mentioned it to you two months ago, Greg."

He nodded. "Yeah, you did. And I said no. I thought that was the end of it."

She set her pen down and looked up at him. When she spoke, her voice was soft and careful. "Yes, but then I realized that you are, in fact, not my boss."

Anger clouded his eyes, and he leaned back against the counter, jaw clenched to hold back words they'd both regret.

She took in his posture and sighed, letting go of her anger. "I'm a cop, Greg. At heart, that's what I am; what I'll always be."

He looked at her. "You quit because your partner/boyfriend was killed in the line of duty."

She nodded. "Yeah, I needed a break, but I always expected to go back. Not to the NYPD, but to being a cop. I love being a cop; I need it." She locked her eyes on his, begging, pleading for him to understand.

"And my feelings don't matter?"

She stood and went to him, putting her hand over his on the counter. "Of course your feelings matter, but ultimately, it's my decision."

He stepped away from her, turning to stare out the window above the sink. "I don't think I can date a cop."

She stared at his back; tears burning just behind her eyes. "What are you saying?"

He didn't turn to look at her. "You know what I'm saying."

Tears began to fill her eyes. "Is that what you want? You want me to leave?"

His back stiffened. This was it; this would be the straw that broke them. "No, that's not what I want. But I've made up my mind, and I'm not giving in this time."

"So, that's it. You're going to break-up with me over some chauvinistic, macho display of stubbornness." Tears began to spill down her cheeks.

He stayed silent, refusing to look at her. He wouldn't give in this time, not on this, not even if it meant losing her.

She watched him for a moment; then gave a single nod and took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll go." She left the room.

He sagged against the counter, tears that would never fall shining in his eyes.

When she walked back into the living room, he was sitting on the couch watching TV. Her heart broke. "Greg…"

He spoke sharply, still refusing to look at her. "Weren't you leaving?"

Her jaw clenched, she turned and left.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilson and Cameron were lying on the couch watching a movie when someone knocked on the door. Wilson stood to answer it; Cameron right behind him. They froze when they saw who was on the other side.

Elizabeth stood there, a bag over her shoulder, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't know where else to go."

Cameron held out her arms. "Come here." Elizabeth fell into her embrace.

Wilson met Cameron's eyes in a silent exchange. They'd always know this was a possibility. The question was, is it the first or the last?

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter and semi-cliffhanger ending. I couldn't wait to get this one up; I'm hoping to have the next one up this weekend.


	10. Are We Breaking Up?

Title: Looking Back (Chapter 10)  
Pairing: H/OC, W/C  
Warnings: Possible spoilers for any episode that has aired  
Summary: "People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would"  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The summary is from the Kenny Chesney song "A Lot of Things Different". Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Ok, here's the next part; it's another cliffhanger. Don't hurt me…lol. I promise things will get wrapped up in the next chapter. ;P Please review, let me know what you think; any and all comments are welcome. ;)

Chapter 10 – _Are We Breaking Up?_

"What happened?" Cameron asked gently. She was sitting on the couch with Elizabeth, who had finally calmed down; Wilson was seated in the armchair next to the couch.

Elizabeth's voice was ragged from crying. "I was filling out an application for the police department. He said he didn't think he could date a cop. I asked if he wanted me to leave, if he would really break-up with me just to prove a point. He said he wouldn't give in. I left." She summed up.

Wilson looked at Elizabeth questioningly. "House said something a couple of months ago about you mentioning joining the Princeton PD. He said you two had decided against it."

She gave an unladylike snort. "No, he decided against it." She shook her head. "He wouldn't even talk about it. He just said no and went back to his paper."

Cameron looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sure he didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Elizabeth shook her head at Cameron's seeming naiveté. "Of course he did. Every now and then he lets his need to control everything slip into our relationship. I usually just make some comment to let him know he's doing it, and we go on. But lately it's happening more and more, and he doesn't give in."

"Would it cost you so much to give in?" Wilson asked.

Elizabeth's eyes shifted to glare at him with a speed he wouldn't have thought possible had he not witnessed it. "In this case, yes. On other things, no. Which is why I do give in sometimes. I pick my battles and exercise compromise. No matter what he may have told you." Her eyes were glittering with anger.

Cameron stood suddenly, wanting to break the tension filling the room. "Hey, why don't we call it a night? It's been a long day." She looked at Elizabeth. "You can stay in the spare room."

Elizabeth turned her gaze to Cameron. She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, that's a good idea." She stood to follow Cameron out of the room.

Wilson looked up. "Elizabeth…" Apology shined in his eyes.

She touched his shoulder. "I know he's your friend. But, James, please believe I love him, as much now as ever, and I would never intentionally hurt him."

Wilson nodded. "I know."

She gave him a small smile and followed Cameron to the spare room for a restless, sleepless night.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

House was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Wilson had called around ten-thirty to let him know that Elizabeth was staying with them; he'd already suspected that.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand, two-thirty. '_Damn._' At least he didn't have to work the next day.

The phone rang; he made no move to answer it. He knew who it was, and he wasn't ready to deal with her.

The answering machine picked up; after the beep, Elizabeth's voice filled the house. "Greg. Come on; I know you're there." A pause. "Come on, Greg. I know you're not asleep either. You're lying there in bed, wide awake, just like me. Pick up the phone."

He did pick up the phone then, and immediately hung it up. He wasn't ready to deal with her yet.

He rubbed a hand across his face and looked at the clock again, two forty-five. He sighed, threw the sheets back, grabbed his cane and levered himself off the bed.

No sense in lying in bed awake when there was beer in the refrigerator and really bad late night movies he could be watching.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Elizabeth listened to the dial tone buzzing in her ear for a full minute before hanging up. "Damn him, stubborn bastard." She muttered.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. '_This is ridiculous. I'm never going to sleep._' She thought, throwing off the covers.

She made her way quietly to the living room and turned the TV on, volume really low. She didn't want to wake her hosts. She flipped through a few channels finally settling on a stupid late-night movie that reminded her of House.

Sometimes when they couldn't sleep, they would curl up on the couch and watch one of these. They would usually get distracted halfway through and make love on the couch before finally falling asleep.

She could feel tears begin to well in her eyes, but she shook her head to clear her thoughts and wiped away tears before they could fall. She wouldn't cry again.

Sleep finally claimed her around four, and that's how Wilson and Cameron found her asleep on the couch when they woke up at eight-thirty.

Cameron looked at her sympathetically as they went to the kitchen. "Poor girl. Guess she couldn't sleep."

Wilson nodded. "I bet he did the same thing." He said as he started the coffeemaker.

She nodded in agreement, moving up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. "I love you, James."

He turned in her arms and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her more firmly against him. "I love you too, Allison." He captured her lips in a deep kiss.

They were swept away in a moment. Kissing, touching, tasting, and reassuring themselves and each other that they were still there.

Elizabeth stumbled into the kitchen lured by the rich aroma of coffee. She saw her friends locked in a passionate embrace. "Oh. I'm sorry." She turned to go.

Wilson and Cameron jumped apart guiltily. Cameron blushed, embarrassed at being caught and busied herself with the coffee.

Wilson looked at Elizabeth. "We were just waiting for the coffee to get done. Did we wake you?"

Elizabeth offered him a small, knowing smile and shook her head. "No. I smelled coffee."

Cameron offered her a cup. "I'm sorry." It wasn't for the coffee.

Elizabeth squeezed her hand gently. "Don't be. You should make-out with your boyfriend, every chance you get." She took her coffee to the table and sat. She busied herself with fixing her coffee, the first of many normal day to day tasks she would use to stay sane.

Wilson and Cameron watched her, then glanced at each other, and then distracted themselves with their own coffee.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

House woke at ten to the screaming pain in his thigh. He grasped it, fingers working the muscle there, trying to get it calmed down enough that he could get up to get his pills. He'd stupidly forgotten them on the nightstand when he'd gone to the couch.

After a few minutes, he was able to get his pills. He dry swallowed two and then collapsed onto the bed, waiting for them to kick in.

If Elizabeth had been there, she could have gotten his pills as soon as he woke up. Of course, if she had been there, he probably wouldn't have slept on the couch, and his leg wouldn't have been so bad. It's all her fault.

'_That's not true._' His brain argued. '_You both had a part in the fight yesterday._'

He quickly told his brain to fuck off and allowed sleep to claim him once again.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"I called him last night, well, technically this morning. He wouldn't answer the phone." Elizabeth nibbled on a piece of toast. "And then he hung up on me."

"I'm sure he just wasn't ready yet. He needs time, but everything will be ok." Wilson said reassuringly.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Here." Cameron got the cordless phone. "Call him now."

Elizabeth hesitantly took the phone. She looked at her two friends, both giving her encouraging smiles. She took a deep breath. "Ok." She dialed the number.

The phone rang three times before the answering machine picked up. "Greg, it's me. Pick up. Please. Greg?" She sighed. "Ok, just…please call me, ok?"

She hung up and looked at her friends with teary eyes.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

House was still lying in bed, but he was wide awake. He'd heard Elizabeth's pleading on the answering machine, but couldn't bring himself to pick up.

He was afraid to give in to her again. Afraid he would completely lose himself in her, and he couldn't do that. Because if he did, and she left, he wouldn't survive it.

He stared at the ceiling for another minute. He thought about what an untrusting, cynical asshole he was; remembered how broken she sounded in her message.

"just…please call me…"

He sighed. "Fuck it." He picked up the phone.

She picked up on the second ring. "Greg? Greg? Are you there?"

Her voice was filled with so much pain it broke his heart. What was he supposed to say?

"Greg? Please…say something." Tears choked her voice.

'_Oh god._' He made her cry. "Yeah, Lizabeth. I'm here."


	11. And The Winner Is

Title: Looking Back (Chapter 11)  
Pairing: H/OC, W/C  
Warnings: Possible spoilers for any episode that has aired  
Summary: "People say they wouldn't change a thing, even if they could. Oh, but I would"  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The summary is from the Kenny Chesney song "A Lot of Things Different". The lyrics in this chapter are from Kenny Chesney's "I Lost It" and Garth Brooks "The Dance." Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. The stupid thing is that I have had this chapter planned out since I finished with the last one, but you know how it goes. Life gets in the way and now three weeks later, I'm finally posting a new chapter. Anyway, I hope you like. Please review, let me know what you think; any and all comments are welcome. ;)

**WARNING:** Please note that the second section of this chapter contains some mild adult content. Be advised.

Chapter 11 – _And The Winner Is…_

Elizabeth's mind was racing. House had agreed to see her to talk. What would they say? How would this turn out? She didn't like how unsure she was about the outcome of this conversation.

She turned the radio up as the song caught her attention.

"_Well the honeymoon ended and life began  
Jobs and bills, losing touch with friends  
And that apartment got smaller every day  
Then one night the walls finally closed in  
I came home late, she said where've ya been  
You used to call and tell me you're on your way  
She said if this is how it's gonna be, then I quit  
She walked out the door  
I lost it _

_No one can make me cry  
Make me laugh  
Make me smile  
Or drive me mad like she does  
It's like a curse that is the cure  
Better or worse, one thing's for sure  
It's real love and I don't know what I'd do  
If I lost it _

_I picked myself up off the floor  
She walked back through the door   
And we made love like it was the first time _

_No one can make me cry  
Make me laugh  
Make me smile  
Or drive me mad like she does  
It's like a curse that is the cure  
Better or worse, one thing's for sure  
It's real love and I don't know what I'd do  
If I lost it _

_Oh, if I lost it  
I don't wanna lose it"_

She pulled up in front of their place as the song finished. She walked up to the door wondering if she should knock or just walk in. The decision was taken from her as the door opened.

He ushered her in, closing the door before turning to face her.

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously.

Their eyes met and they chuckled.

House held his arm out, and Elizabeth went to him without hesitation.

"I missed you last night." She whispered into his neck.

He kissed the top of her head. "Me too." He gently pulled her along with him to sit on the couch. "I'm not used to dealing with situations I can't control."

She looked up at him. "I know, and I have a hard time with that because I've already been in a relationship with a controlling man."

"I would never be like that; I would never hit you."

She cupped his cheek in her hand. "I know that. That isn't what I meant." She paused. "I fought too hard to gain my independence to simply give it up again…for anybody."

He looked at the floor. "I don't want to take your freedom." She wasn't looking at him; he took a deep breath. "So, what do we do?"

She looked up at him then. "I think I've come up with a compromise."

He met her eyes. "Let's hear it."

She took a deep breath. "Ok, my proposal is this; I'll turn in the application, then we'll talk. It's going to take a couple months for them to process it, and even then it doesn't guarantee a job offer. So, during that time we won't have to talk about this, and then in a few months, if I'm offered a position, we'll reevaluate things. We'll make the decision together."

He looked at the floor again, thinking it all over. After a minute, he looked at her. "And when we talk about it, you'll listen to my point of view?"

She nodded. "Yes, but you have to agree to listen to my side."

He nodded. "Ok. Sounds like a solution."

She smiled. "Really?" She tried not to sound too hopeful, but couldn't stop the grin slowly spreading on her face.

Seeing her bright smile, he couldn't hide his own. "Yeah."

He leaned in, giving her a tender kiss. When he pulled back, he met her eyes with a gleam in his. "So, is it time for the hot make-up sex now?"

She grinned against his lips. "Oh yeah."

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Somewhere between heated, passionate kisses and stripping each other, they made it to the bedroom. They fell into bed with House on top, both were aware and careful of his right leg, but didn't let it stop them for a moment.

Elizabeth moaned as House kissed her neck, licking and sucking all of her most sensitive spots. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and back; she ran her nails lightly down his back before reaching his buttocks and giving him a firm squeeze.

He groaned against her collarbone before thrusting his hips firmly against hers, eliciting a whimper of desperation from her. He moved suddenly to recapture her lips in a searing kiss while he took hold of her hands and brought them up over her head. He held her wrists with one hand and pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes.

She met his loving gaze and knew what he was asking of her. To give up some of her hard won control in this setting, in this situation. She decided quickly that she could do that for him. She allowed her body to relax, settling more fully into the bed, and giving herself to him.

He felt her relax and released her wrists; he saw that she didn't move, keeping her wrists crossed, arms above her head as he had put them. She had surrendered to him. He loved her even more in that moment. A fact that he proceeded to demonstrate as he slowly kissed his way down her body. He explored every inch of her as if it were new, uncharted territory; he kissed and licked and caressed every part of her.

When he finally reached her lips again, her eyes were glazed over with lust, ecstasy and love. He kissed her gently, just a tender brush of lips as he positioned himself between her legs. He reached up and took hold of her hands bringing her arms down to wrap around him.

Neither spoke, instead they allowed their bodies and eyes to speak for them. They held each others gaze as he slowly entered her and began a slow rhythm.

It was like the first time. Intense emotions passed over both faces as their bodies joined again and again, and they held onto one another like a lifeline thrown to a drowning man. Their passion rose and rose before peaking simultaneously, producing intense, mind-numbing orgasms for both.

When he could catch his breath, House rolled over to lie beside Elizabeth, gathering her in his arms.

She curled up against him, nuzzling her face into his neck. She placed a soft, tender kiss there. "I love you."

He pulled her tighter against him, turning his head slightly to kiss the top of her head. "I love you too, so much."

And like that everything was forgiven, and the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

"_Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all_

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance"  



End file.
